The present invention relates to techniques for modifying user interfaces of computer programs autonomously to change the look and feel of the user interfaces.
Modern businesses often maintain computer networks on which a variety of application programs execute. The businesses often create a brand presence which includes stylized logos and a recognizable color scheme. These businesses often attempt to impose their color scheme to the user interfaces of the applications executing on their networks. Since the businesses may not author the applications that run on their networks, it can be a difficult undertaking to alter the color scheme of the computer application after it has been installed at the user location.
Color transformation schemes are well known. Typically, they involve a selection of a discrete set of reference colors and identification of other colors that will replace them. However, the implementations of user controls and other mechanisms often require a number of input operations, are tedious to use, and require frequent repetition of steps to make even the slightest transformations to the color scheme of a computer application. The inventors recognized a need for a more efficient automated color transformation method and system.